A banknote handling machine for arranging collected banknotes by bundling per predetermined number is used in a financial institution such as a bank. In such a banknote handling machine, when, for example, banknotes of a plurality of denominations including fit/unfit notes are deposited, the banknotes are taken in one by one and recognized to be sorted by denomination and fitness and then, are stacked in corresponding stacking units. When the number of banknotes stacked in the stacking unit reaches a predetermined number (for example, 100), this batch of banknotes is transported to bundling means by a batch transport unit, then is bundled with a bundling material such as a paper tape to be finally dispensed. Odd banknotes, whose number does not reach the predetermined number, stacked in the stacking unit may be transported to an odd banknote return port to be returned (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-107029).
When bundling banknotes per 100 sheets while confirming deposit amount per transaction is performed continuously for a plurality of transactions, by using the above-described conventional banknote handling machine, a process for the subsequent transaction is performed with odd banknotes left in the banknote handling machine, or such odd banknotes are all returned each time a transaction is ended. Here, the banknote processing in one transaction includes, for example, depositing, taking-in, recognizing, sorting, stacking, bundling and confirming the deposit amount with respect to the banknotes of the plurality of denominations including fit/unfit notes, as described above.
In the case where all of the odd banknotes are left, the types of the banknotes having the smaller number to be processed could keep occupying the stacking units, thereby making it impossible to efficiently use the stacking units. Moreover, in the case where all of the odd banknotes are returned each time banknote processing for one transaction is ended, a predetermined type of banknotes contained in a plurality of transactions cannot be efficiently bundled.
As described above, the conventional banknote handling machine has had a problem that a series of banknote processing cannot be efficiently performed.